


Blame

by adhd_mess



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Just a drabble of what Cutthroat would do if Swindler died.
Relationships: Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Blame

_"Don't touch her!"_ Cutthroat barked, holding the girl protectively and rocking back and forth. "Don't die. You can't die, angel, you can't die." He repeated his words as thoughts raced around his head. The girl laid in his arms unconscious. "She's dead," Courier said coldly. "Don't let emotions interfere with work. Come on." His eyes moved from the girl's body to Courier and they were hollow. They held no life or light. "I want you to be red, Courier." He rolled his eyes and jumped onto his motorcycle preparing for a fight. "Those are not nice words." He laid the girl down on the cold floor and ran at the other man with his knife in hand and he drove at him but Cutthroat jumped. They continued this game of cat and dog.

"You're the reason she's dead! She went to protect you!" Cutthroat yelled pouncing on the motorcycle from the platform. He wrapped his hands around Courier's throat and started stabbing him. "She hated you, you know." Courier muttered.


End file.
